


The Thrill

by o0Alien0o



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, PWP, PWP without Porn, Public Sex, Smut, from behind, okay, there’s a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0Alien0o/pseuds/o0Alien0o
Summary: “I kind of want to know what it feels like.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. But, seeing the look on Kakashi’s face made her glad she hadn’t. He was surprised but there was something else too behind his stare, something full of fire and lust. He searched her face for any kind of resistance, any inkling that she didn’t actually want this and when he found none, he smiled.





	The Thrill

Well, hello there! This was a prompt given to me by a fellow kakasaku shipper and since I posted it on tumblr, I figured I would post it here as well in case there were some who don’t follow me on there. I hope you enjoy it! It’s rated E for a reason. :D 

 

* * *

 

 

The Thrill

* * *

 

“One. Two. Three!” Sakura quickly tilted her head back and poured the bitter shot of alcohol down her throat, wincing at the burn to the back of her tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut and snatched the lime off the bar before pressing it to her lips, sucking the juice. It did little to soothe the burn but at least she didn’t have the after taste of whatever drink her former sensei was serving her.

She peeked up at him just in time to see his glass hit the bar. He shook his head and smacked his lips. “Whew...that one was strong.” Kakashi laughed and glanced to Sakura, his gaze a bit unfocused. The tops of his cheeks were pink and Sakura had trouble tearing her eyes away from the line of his mask. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the bartender who had made his way to the other end of the counter.

She held up two fingers to him and Kakashi chuckled. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Sakura?” He stacked their empty shot glasses before giving her a look out of the corner of his eye that made her feel a bit warmer than what the alcohol was causing. She rolled her eyes, both at his ridiculous question and herself, before soothing her shirt down. She crossed her legs and leaned an elbow over the bar.

“ _You_ invited _me_ to grab a drink. It’s not my fault you can’t hold your liquor.”

Kakashi scoffed and snatched one of the shots from the bar, nodding a thank you to the bartender. “I can hold my liquor just fine, Haruno.” One of his silver eyebrows rose on his forehead, and Sakura pursed her lips to try to hide her smile. She never was one to back down from a challenge and though she had agreed to have a drink with him because her day had been so shitty, she couldn’t deny she was actually having a good time with him.

It had been a few months since she had even seen her former sensei but it was nice to know that they could settle back into their friendship after being apart for so long. She was glad that she could be this comfortable around someone. With a smirk, she plucked her shot glass from the bar and downed it without waiting for him. The alcohol burned as usual but her senses were definitely dulled by now. She ignored the lime and turned her head away to give Kakashi a bit of privacy to take his own shot.

Once his glass was back down onto the bar top, she turned back to him, raising her own eyebrow. His eyes were watering a bit and he held a fist up to his lips to hide a burp. “Ready to quit yet, Hatake?” She couldn’t help grinning as he shook his head. He didn’t look as if he were up for another round but he was no quitter.

“No chance. But, I do need a minute.”

Sakura watched him pat the front of his vest before pulling a familiar, orange book from the pocket inside. He set _Icha Icha_ down onto bar before slipping his vest off and setting it on the empty stool beside him. “Is it just me or is it getting a bit warm in here?” He asked, making Sakura chuckle. She shook her head and absentmindedly reached for his worn copy of that infamous series he always had his nose in the middle of. Kakashi put his hand out instinctively and covered her fingers with his own, eyeing her with a suspicious raise of his eyebrow.

In the back of Sakura’s mind, an alarm went off and she had to ignore the thought that his hand was a lot softer than she had imagined it would be and his touch was warm against the back of her fingers. Narrowing her eyes, she forced her mind away from the fact that he was touching her and looked up at him. “I’m not going to hurt it, you know? I just wanna see what the fuss is all about.” She snatched the book out from beneath his grasp and he watched her like an overprotective animal.

With her thumb in the center of the book, she opened the pages and raised an eyebrow. The words blurred a bit before her and she had trouble focusing on anything particularly scandalous but she could see that Kakashi had made notes in the margin of the pages. She scoffed and turned it around to face him. “You write in your books?”

“Well, that’s just a copy. I have the first edition at home that I don’t write in.”

“Of course you do.” She said with a roll of her eyes before turning the contents back so she could read a passage. She didn’t get far. Kakashi’s scribbling words distracted her and she brought the book closer to her face to read a word he had written and underlined. “What does _agoraphilia_ mean?” She lifted her eyes back to him and blinked in surprise.

He was blushing far worse than he had been before and the sight made her lift an eyebrow. Kakashi cleared his throat and shook his head, obviously embarrassed by whatever the word meant. A smirk tugged at the corner of Sakura’s lips. She rather enjoyed seeing him so flustered. “I-I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” She turned the page around for him to see. “You wrote it out and underlined it and I think you even drew a little heart by the word.”

“That’s not a heart. It’s a flame.” Kakashi snatched Icha Icha from her hand and set it on the bar stool beside him, covering it with his vest. “And, I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“That’s not fair! Is it something sexual?” Sakura put her chin in her palm and leaned closer to him, unsure if she was actually fascinated by this whole situation or if the alcohol she had consumed was making it seem more interesting than it was. Usually, she just ignored the perversion of her sensei and shrugged it off. But, knowing he actually researched things and made little notes in the margin of his books was...rather intriguing. And she was dying to know what this word meant if it was so hot that he would attempt to draw a little flame beside it.

Kakashi gave her a look that told her that the word was definitely sexual but he refused to elaborate anymore. Pouting, Sakura sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. I’ll just start guessing what it means.”

“Oh, really? Just pulling things out of thin air?”

“I think it means you like to be spanked.” Saying that word made her own face flush but she tried to retain her resolve and not show him that she was starting to feel rather warm as well. Unlike him, she couldn’t take anything off to cool down. Kakashi blinked at her and glanced around the bar but, no one was paying them much attention.

“No. It does not mean... _that_.”

“Then, it means you like to watch.”

His eyebrow lifted and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You’re getting warmer.” He admitted and Sakura sat up with a grin.

“You like to watch people?” She lowered her voice, making him chuckle before shaking his head. “You like to be watched?”

“Warmer.” He teased, leaning a bit closer to her so that their knees were nearly touching beneath the bar. Sakura glanced between them and bit her lip, not knowing whether or not she should keep this going. It felt a bit dangerous to be talking about this with someone who was much older than she was and with her former sensei...but, the danger of it all was what was fueling her to continue.

She tilted her head to the side and studied Kakashi’s masked face, the look in his eyes making her stomach twist nervously inside her. She resisted the urge to press her palm against her belly and shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Kakashi looked around at the other inhabitants of the bar and sighed a bit. He moved toward Sakura. Her breath caught in her throat as the fabric of his mask brushed against her earlobe and his voice whispered to her. “It’s someone who enjoys having sex in public places.” His words left a blush across her face and chest and she ducked her head as he backed away.

Sakura blinked a few times, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She had never imagined she’d ever have a conversation like this with Kakashi of all people but what was really blowing her mind right now was the fact that she was actually liking it. And not in a flirty, forget about it once she was sober kind of way. It was honestly turning her on hearing him speak to her like this. She squirmed on the cushion of her bar stool and took a quick look around the bar.

A group of older men were in the back, laughing loudly as they hurled darts drunkenly toward the board hanging on the wall. At the front of the bar more of the younger crowd had turned some music on and were dancing and enjoying themselves. No one seemed to even notice Sakura, or the way she crossed her legs to ease a bit of the ache that had started to grow between her thighs. She blinked up at Kakashi whose stare had been on her the entire time. He didn’t seem so tipsy now and the slight curve of his eyebrow was another challenge to Sakura. Did he expect her to change the subject and back down from this? Well, she refused. Besides, she was beyond intrigued by now and she had a few questions to ask him that she was suddenly curious about.

“What if you got caught?”

“That’s part of the thrill.” Kakashi gestured to the bartender who quickly dropped two more shots in front of the pair. “Maybe you get caught, maybe you don’t.”

“Have you ever gotten caught?” Sakura turned back to the bar and held her shot glass between her fingers, not yet taking the drink. She looked to her right at Kakashi who smirked behind his mask.

“I never said I’ve done it in public.”

“But, you want to, right?” She turned her gaze to the bar beneath her so he could take his own shot, throwing his head back before slamming the glass back down onto the bar. He wiped the drops from his mask before nodding toward her drink. Sakura squared her shoulders and threw her head back, downing the drink in one gulp. She winced and reached for the lime still sitting between them. Before she could grab it, Kakashi’s fingers curled around her wrist and held her still as she looked up at him.

The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. He was staring at her with such intensity and heat that she felt as if she’d melt right off the stool and dissolve into a puddle at his feet. There was so much happening inside her that it made her head spin. She couldn’t help focusing on his grip around her wrist, gentle yet firm and she wondered if that was what kind of lover he was. No. She couldn’t be thinking about him as a lover. No matter how badly she was turned on. It was just wrong.

“You’re awfully curious about this.” He murmured and Sakura couldn’t help watching his lips move behind the mask covering his face. Her mind reeled with a thousand thoughts, all flashing at once through her mind. She wanted to know what he looked like, what his lips felt like against hers, and she didn’t even care who saw them. The crowded bar disappeared around them and she felt herself sliding to the edge of her stool, her knees dipping between his.

“I kind of want to know what it feels like.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. But, seeing the look on Kakashi’s face made her glad she hadn’t. He was surprised but there was something else too behind his stare, something full of fire and lust. He searched her face for any kind of resistance, any inkling that she didn’t actually want this and when he found none, he smiled.

Between them, Kakashi hesitantly slid the palm of his hand across Sakura’s knee. Her eyes fluttered closed and she licked her dry lips, his touch nearly making her shiver off of her stool. She felt his fingers slip slowly beneath the edge of her skirt as he made his way up her thigh. His touch was electric against her bare skin, making Sakura’s heart beat quicken into a frenzied pace. She held onto the bar with one hand, her knuckles turning white from her grip, desperately holding on.

Kakashi dipped his hand between her thighs and pushed her legs apart, chuckling at the little gasp of air she sucked in. He paused briefly to give her inner thigh a slight squeeze and Sakura felt her back arch at how close he was to her panties. And when the back of his middle finger grazed the damp fabric between her legs, her entire body shuddered. Half of her was screaming for him to go further, to pull her panties to the side and find out just how wet she was while the other half was screaming for her to stop him altogether. The two voices inside her head abruptly brought her out of her daze she had fallen into.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Kakashi’s smirk before realizing that they weren’t alone in the bar. She had let him feel her up when there was twenty or so people lingering around. Flustered from being so openly turned on in a public place, Sakura quickly smoothed her skirt back down and turned to face the bar. She could feel the heat sitting heavily across her face and shoulders and she knew she couldn’t blame the alcohol anymore. He had turned her on and god she was more aroused than she had ever been before.

The thought of going back to her apartment without exploring more of this strange, new desire she was experiencing left her feeling rather depressed. She definitely didn’t want this to end, though she was well aware of how... _wrong_ it was. She pushed a hand through her hair and felt a bubble of laughter in her throat. “I think I’m starting to see the appeal.”

“You haven’t seen anything, yet.” His words made her breath freeze in her lungs and the feel of him stepping off of his stool made her look up at him. Kakashi bent down to her ear again, catching her off guard. His hand pressed against the small of her back, keeping her from shrinking away from him. “I’ll be out back if you want to see how good it can feel.”

 _What_?

She wanted to speak, wanted to ask him what he meant, but her voice was hidden in her throat, too nervous to come out. Kakashi gathered his things in his arms before glancing down at her, his eyebrow raised in a challenge that made Sakura’s mouth water. “I’ll give you a few minutes to decide.” With that, Kakashi strolled to the front door of the bar and left without a backwards glance.

Sakura sat staring after him, her heartbeat thundering inside her. What did he mean? He was going to wait for her outside...to do what? Was he actually suggesting they…

The thought was too much for her to even fathom and she quickly spun back to the bar, shaking her head to force the notion from her mind. There was no way she was going to meet him. It was ridiculous. He was... _Kakashi_ , for fuck’s sake! She couldn’t just--They couldn’t--

Sakura glanced down at her lap to where his hands had been not even five minutes earlier. It was the most she had been touched in a very long time and even then, it had been someone with far less experience. If there was anyone in the village who could give her the kind of thing she had been fantasizing about the past few months, it was probably Kakashi. But, giving into that fantasy and letting it unfold was something she didn’t know if she was prepared for.

It was Kakashi! There was just no way she could do something like this with him of all people. No, she wasn’t going to do it. She was going to get up, go home, and just relieve the tension the same way she did for the past six months. _Alone_.

Sakura looked up at the bar and caught her reflection in the mirror behind the shelves. She could see the flush across her cheeks between the bottles of rum and the same look in her eyes that she had seen in Kakashi’s gaze. The intensity of the desire she was feeling was so strong she had to tear her eyes away from the mirror. She pulled a few bills from her pocket, tossed it onto the bar and slipped off the bar stool.

She kept her head ducked as she hurried to the door, her knees shaking as she slipped through the crowd. Once she was outside, she sucked in a breath of fresh air and knew if she stopped to gather her thoughts, she’d convince herself to change her mind. Taking in one more shaking breath, she turned to the left and crossed into the alley between the bar and the building next door.

The light from the street lamp in front of the bar didn’t quite reach into the alley and Sakura was feeling a bit stupid as she cautiously made her way to the back of the building. If he wasn’t there, she was going to hunt him down and kill him. She put a hand to the brick wall to her left and peeked around the corner. A few yards away sat a dumpster and a couple of garbage bags by the back door of the bar. No Kakashi.

She didn’t want to admit her disappointment and hated the fact that she was still so turned on she didn’t think she’d be able to keep from touching herself once she got home. Before she could heave a single sigh of regret, she felt a presence step up behind her. A hand gripped her elbow and spun her around, pressing her back against the brick wall. She gasped from the force of it but did little to stop Kakashi as he slipped his knee between her legs.

They weren’t quite behind the bar and Sakura realized that anyone walking by on the street could easily see them...but, that was the point. The thrill of being caught was what he wanted her to experience. Sakura let her head fall back against the wall, her lips parted as she stared up at his face. The shadows of the narrow alley made it hard for her to see him but somehow she knew exactly how he was looking down at her. It made her entire body shiver.

Kakashi placed his hands against her hips, sliding them around to her backside so he could press her against him tightly. The feel of his erection against her lower belly made her head swim and when she didn’t push him away, he lowered his face to hers. He kissed her through his mask and Sakura lifted her trembling fingers between them. She pulled the fabric down to his chin and his bare lips captured hers, searing through her so suddenly she had to hold onto him to keep herself standing.

He gathered her skirt in his hands, lifting it until it was gathered around her waist. Sakura parted her legs as he pressed his palm against her, kneading her through her panties. Her eyes opened and a moment of panic rose through her as she realized that she was letting Kakashi touch her like this. She knew she should push him away, that she shouldn’t let him go any further, and this was too far but she didn’t. Instead, she held tighter onto the fabric of his vest and pushed into his hand, unable to stop the moan from rising from her throat.

Kakashi’s hand left her briefly to pull her panties to the side and Sakura gasped as he dipped his middle finger between her slick folds. A shudder passed through her at the touch of his finger against her clit and she met his gaze as he broke their kiss. He watched her closely, studying her face and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep herself quiet. The feel of his fingers moving over her in slow, teasing circles made it hard and she let her head fall back against the wall behind her. She wanted to gasp and whimper, wanted to cry out his name but she didn’t want anyone hearing her.

The smirk on his face was infuriating while also turning her on even more. She was desperate for release but knew he wouldn’t give it to her just yet. He wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, to make her cry out and beg for it. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself. Kakashi dipped his head and kissed along her jaw to her ear and ran his tongue over the skin that stretched just beneath her earlobe. Sakura shivered and gasped, grabbing onto him as he sank his middle finger inside her. He curled his finger, pressing into a spot that made her toes curl.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as he stroked her from the inside while his teeth nipped gently at the flesh across her neck. Sakura could feel pressure building inside her and she pressed a hand to her mouth to silence her moaning. She couldn’t help it. It didn’t take much longer until she could feel herself tightening around his finger. He held her tightly and she buried her face into his chest to quiet herself. It was no use.

She cried out his name, clutching his vest as her orgasm rippled through her. Her hips rocked against his hand as she gasped for breath and tried to still her racing pulse. With his free hand, Kakashi sank his fingers through her hair and used his grasp to pull her hair back. His mouth covered hers and the taste of his tongue against hers made Sakura blink in surprise. She whimpered against his lips as he slipped his hand from between her legs and took her hips in his grasp. He broke the kiss and smirked down at her before he spun her until she was facing the wall.

Her jaw fell open in shock but he didn’t give her time to react. His hands were on her ass, slipping her panties down to her knees before she could even think. Sakura’s legs were shaking beneath her and she felt the fear snaking its way up through her once again. She glanced back to the street and bit her lip at the sight of a group of people making their way to the bar. Not a single one of them glanced down into the alley and Sakura felt herself breathe a sigh of relief.

Behind her, Kakashi quickly pulled himself free from his pants and used one hand to pull her ass against him. She could feel his cock tracing the slit between her legs and her eyes fluttered closed. He gathered her hair in his hand and pulled her head back with just enough force to make her whimper. Barely a second later, he pushed himself into her and Sakura’s whimpering turned into a moan that echoed between the buildings.

Kakashi leaned forward, his breath shuddering as his lips pressed against her neck. “Shh.” He whispered, sliding his cock out slowly before pushing it back inside her. He filled her so completely that there was no more room for fear or panic. All that she wanted was him and all she could think of was how amazing it felt to fuck him. Kakashi released her hair and gripped her hips with both hands, pushing her forward and bringing her back down onto him.

Each thrust made her feel as if she would come all over again. The feel of his hips banging against her ass made her wonder if she’d have bruises the next morning and she sort of hoped she would. She wanted something to remember this by so she couldn’t convince herself it was all some sort of drunken dream.

Kakashi reached around and found her clit once more, swirling his finger around it as he continued to fuck her from behind. Sakura’s fingers dug into the brick in front of her and she pushed her hips back against him with each thrust. “ _Kakashi_ …” She couldn’t keep quiet now. She didn’t care if the whole village saw them. All she wanted was to feel him come for her.

He moved faster, his thrusts hard and frenzied, his finger moving in quicker circles over her clit. Sakura could feel herself coming again, her muscles tightening around his cock and she gasped as he slammed into her over and over until she felt as if she would fall. Her hands fell away from the wall and Kakashi used one hand to keep her steady as he moved in and out of her. His breath was ragged and echoed around them in quick gasps until she felt his cock shuddering inside her.

He held her tightly against him as he came, his fingers bruising into the flesh around her hips but she didn’t care. She leaned against his chest, exhausted as he kissed at the drops of sweat along her temple. She reached up and pressed a palm against his cheek, unable to keep the smile from her lips. It was strange how this didn’t exactly feel wrong anymore. It felt...right. And she didn’t want it to end.

Kakashi slipped himself out of her and pulled his pants back around his hips, stepping back so she could straighten her own clothes. Sakura smoothed her skirt back down around her thighs and slipped her panties up to her waist. She brushed her hair away from her face and glanced nervously to the street, though no one stood staring at them. “You know, I can see why you would be into this. It was rather exciting.”

“I agree. But, this isn’t the only thing I’m into, you know?”

“Oh, yeah?” Sakura raised her eyebrow as he stepped back up to her, hooking a finger beneath her chin to lift her head up. She let him kiss her sweetly before he smirked down at her.

“I could show you more, if you’re feeling curious.”

* * *

 


End file.
